Will The Sleepwalker
by Blue Liquorice and Bookworm
Summary: Will is a lot of things. He's Magnus's Protégé. He is super observant. He takes his shirt off a little too much for some people's liking & he can also dance for a giant spider. But did you know that he can sleepwalk? Or is there something darker at work?
1. Chapter One: Henry Foss

**Will – The Sleepwalker**

**Random and Insane idea of a fan fiction that was inspired by Lady Knight Kahlan's Protector of the Small fan fiction: "Neal's Sleepwalking"**

**Please Kahlan, don't hurt me! But the Nubbins wouldn't leave me alone! Plus my Muse is very... strong-willed when she want to be! And also, GLB isn't the world's best discourager. She was with me writing the plan and everything! Hurt her!**

**No please, don't. She's the only friend I now have that loves Sanctuary like I do, I have created a MONSTER!**

**Anyway, back to the facts:**

**Synopsis:**

**Will is a lot of things. He's Magnus's Protégé. He is super observant. He takes his shirt off a little too much for some people's liking and he can also dance for a giant spider. But did you know that he can sleepwalk?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary. I would only like to act, write and direct it. Owning it would mean I'd have to pay and worry about all the bills and stuff. Also, everything other then things that belong to show like characters, sets, and etc., belong to Me, therefore, if you'd like to borrow a plot bunny of mine, please ask me. If you do not ask, you do not receive, plus it will also help if you have my written consent. Also, I do not get any rewards or money from this story, I just have the satisfaction writing something that make me burst into a fit of giggles often and makes others happy.**

**Wow, that was... strange.**

**Notes: This includes ALL the Main Sanctuary characters (Well, those that appear in more then one episode and are often mentioned directly or indirectly), both dead and alive or missing. (Note how I said "Missing")**

**Also, while writing this I had this whole vision in my head of Will acting like a mad little kid, as did GLB, so it might help to imagine Robin Dunne running around like a head-less chicken.**

**Now the big question is. Is he sleep walking, or is there something bigger then him happening?**

**Well then, that's just about everything I think. Just read, review, ask questions, leave theories and etc. (No spam, you leave spam, you die! Lol ) Notes shall no longer be this long as it is annoying me. Sorry if the chappie is a bit short, they get longer (hopefully!) :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One – Henry Foss**

Will jumped off his bed, flinging his blankets off him as he stared trance-like around the room. His hazel eyes were off-focused as he pulled on his clothes and walked out of his bedroom, down one of the Sanctuary's many hallways.

...

Fading sunlight was creeping through the closed blinds of Henry's lab, sending strange shadows around the room.

The Technician huffed as he continued to pull apart the standard stun gun that was found in all the Sanctuary Network armouries. He was planning to upgrade and modify several things to bring up to a more… technological standard. Though so far, the stupid thing was being a pain-in-the-ass and he found himself spending more time untying wires then really doing anything else.

Suddenly, Will appeared in the Lab's doorway, waving around a mini plastic basket ball frantically.

"Come on doggie! Come on! Ya know you want to!" Will coaxed. He finally decided that the werewolf was not going to notice it if he kept waving it around to the point that it was almost a blur. Slowly Will decreased the speed to a slow side-to-side movement; as if he were put on slow-mo. Henry froze and looked up from what he was doing, staring at Will incredulously.

The other man was wide-eyed, a stupid grin was plastered on his face and his voice resembled that of a young child as he tried to get Henry excited and go after the ball.

He then threw the ball out the hallway and started jumping up and down, pointing at it while Henry looked at him as if he were on drugs.

"Come on boy! Go get it! Go ON! You can do it! You know you want too! You're such a good little doggie!" Will squealed. Henry continued to look at the other man strangely before an idea popped back into his head.

He picked up the stun gun and pointed it in Will's direction, as if he was about to shoot the other man. Will jumped and started running away, screaming for mercy.

Henry put down the gun and shook his head. At that moment the front of the stun gun fell off.

**

* * *

**

It is to be continued!


	2. Chapter Two: Ashley Magnus

**Note 1: This next Chappie has been put up in wonderful honour of the fact that Australia will FINALLY be watching Season 3 Sanctuary (YIPPEE!) in... oh crap! it's on now! CYA! lol :)**

**Note 2: I know nothing about motorcycles, as you will probably notice! :)**

**Note 3: "Pansy" does not belong to me. It is the brilliant word that Sparkly Skater and Chocolate and Drama came up with to describe Will. And I will be honest. I often… sometimes… all the time… agree! LOL **

**Note 4: This is for Sylar1610. I said I would write something for ****them****! Notice how I underlined the "them"? You'll have to wait and see what I'm talking about. MWAAHAHAHAAkakaka *Chokes on a pea from her soup.***

**Note 5: Please don't stop reading the story because of this chapter, I doubt there will be anymore romance-like things happening... well, except those fantasies Nikola has of Helen... and those flashbacks John has... and – wait. You know what? What am I saying? Just read the next sentence and we can get on with the show:**

**Anyway, enjoy! Read and Review or I'll send my cat that has anger management issues on you. Capeesh? *smiles sweetly***

* * *

**Chapter Two – Ashley Magnus**

Ashley sighed before launching into the next chorus of her hum. She looked down at her grease splattered clothes in distaste. This is what happened when she went to visit a shady contact. She had to escape for her life on her motorcycle, pushing it so hard that she burst the fuel pipe and ended up having it all over her favourite leather jacket.

So she was heading to her bedroom to go clean up, and hopefully get the smell of the bug boy off her.

_Ugh, Bug Boy._ She thought, thinking of the giant human cross moth abnormal. _Note to self: Next time bring a fly zapper. _The thought made her smile.

It was then when she saw him.

She always liked Will. Actually, scratch that out. At first she thought he was a pain in the ass. A Pansy. A bookworm psychiatrist with the survival skills of a dodo.

Then he saved her from the abnormal in the SHU. Well, a Girl can change her mind right?

But something was off.

His eyes were wide, almost trance-like yet sleep filled. He ran with a purpose and yet, he was tripping over his shoes.

He wasn't…Him. If that was even possible. After all, who would want to be Will? The guy could never seem to keep his shirt on. She couldn't stop the faint blush that reached her cheeks, nor the slight smile.

But that quickly disappeared when Will looked at her.

"Will?" she asked, concerned. He looked terrified. He ran towards her and she got into stance. If he did anything wrong he'd find himself on his butt quicker then Steve can take shower.

"The doggie is going to eat me!" He squealed, his hands on her shoulders shaking her. She stared at him strangely. _What the-_

"No! Wait! You're out also! He'll eat US!" with that he grabbed hold of her hand and pushed her into one of the closest rooms with a force she never knew.

_Why aren't you fighting him? The guy is OBVIOUSLY insane!_ A voice in her head cried.

_Something's wrong, and I'll be dammed if I won't find out what it is! _She muttered. Thankfully Will hadn't heard her words; he was too busy with his head stuck outside the door.

So Ashley sat down on the bed with a sigh, and wrinkled her nose again when her face got closer to the moth gunk also on her leather jacket. _Bloody Bugs_ she thought again.

After time, Will had seemingly relaxed. He moved away from the door, closing it quietly he sat beside Ashley. Finally he looked away from the door and stared at her with a child-like curiosity.

Then it occurred to her.

_Maybe he's…sleepwalking. Wait a minute, Sleepwalking?_

"You're very beautiful you know? You got eyes like the sky!" he said, waving his arms up in the air and pulling Ashley out of her thoughts.

_Wait a minute! Did he just-_

Will then quickly leaned in, his lips pressed to her own. She couldn't help the flutter she felt in her stomach, the flush in her cheeks… and the want to respond.

But before she could, he jumped up and smiled at her, waving, before he ran out the door.

Leaving a Miss Ashley Magnus sitting on the bed, slightly bewildered, her cheeks red, her stomach in butterflies,

and feeling as if she were on Cloud 9.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chappie Amigos? I have never written anything even remotely like romance before. So please read and review! Sorry, I PROMISE I am trying to make these chapters longer. Note the word "trying" haha :)**


	3. Chapter Three: Nikola Tesla

**Hey Everyone! I watched the episode Kali 3, and it was gooooood! Can't wait till Firewall this Thursday! :) :D**

**Note: In this chapter – as you will notice - our dear, dear, friend Nikola Tesla is still a vampire (I so hope he gets his powers back in season three!) **

**Also, Thanks to all those who are reviewing, reading, favouriting and story alerting. Please have a look at my profile and vote in the poll, check out "THE NOTEBOARD" and bla bla bla lol :)**

**On another note, the colour of the bathrobe is what I could imagine Nikola thinking of Helen in. In his mind, he chose that color because it "Matched Her Eyes", well, at least that's what my nut-case muse said haha :)**

**Damn, Now I have a headache. Anyway!**

**Yet again, I know nothing about something! In this case, I know nothing about wine! So if the date is wrong of something, my bad! Hahaha :)**

**Enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Nikola Tesla**

Nikola sighed, a dreamy smile on his face, his eyes unfocused. Thoughts of Helen in a royal blue silk bathrobe and nothing else were flitting through his mind as he played with the light bulb in his hands. He was in vampire form, his nails out and a bottle of '43 Bordeaux sitting half-full on his desk while he tapped the light bulb gently with his nail. Every time the nail came in contact with the light bulb, it lit up.

"Wooooooowwww" Whispered Will as he watched the light bulb light up again. Suddenly noticing the other man there, Nikola pulled himself unhappily from his thoughts.

"What do you want Dr Expendable?" he asked bored. With his light bulb still in one hand, he lifted the bottle of wine and poured more into his glass, before lifting it up to his mouth.

Will on the other hand just ignored Nikola's question, and began spinning around madly on the swivel chair he was on, his eyes wide.

Nikola raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like someone else made it into the cellar. And it wasn't me" he muttered, taking another swig from his glass.

For a total of two minutes – Nikola was counting – Will spun on his chair.

Before Nikola had finally had enough.

"Huggy Bear, what the hell are you _doing?_" he asked, annoyed as Will continued to spin.

What was it with the children these days? He put down the wine glass and decided he would return to that lovely day dream of Helen in silk when Will finally stopped and eyed him carefully. Nikola raised an eyebrow and continued to pass the light bulb in his hands, turning it off and on.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

Nikola just stared at the younger man incredulously. One does not LEARN to become the vampiric genius he was. He was BORN it.

And yet, it would be quite hilarious to see what the Protégé would do to learn it…

"Fine." Nikola said harshly and passed Will the light bulb, and grabbed another for himself.

"It's fairly simple. You just concentrate – you can close you eyes if it helps – and… imagine that you are the light bulb" Nikola said, grinning on the inside. _Oh this will be good…_

Will closed his eyes, his face twisted in concentration and he gripped the light bulb. Nothing was happening of course, the poor boy was hopeless, and the face he was making reminded Nikola of a little kid that need to go toilet.

"Did I do it?" Will asked, opening his eyes and staring at the light bulb intently. Suddenly, the light bulb lit up, sending Nikola's eyebrows sky-borne.

_What the hell-_

At that moment the bulb shattered from Will's tight grip, and he ran out crying, leaving a more then stunned Nikola Tesla in his midst.

**

* * *

**

Whatcha think? Sorry that it's not long, like the first two chappies, I had already written it awhile ago. Anyone gonna take a stab in the dark and guess who's next in line for a meeting with our dear old Mr Sleepy Head?


	4. Chapter Four: Kate Freelander

**In the grand words of Mister Nikola Tesla (a while BEFORE he was hit by a SUV):**

**HOLA AMIGOUS!**

**And how are all of we? Good I suppose? Well, it's Thursday night again and back here in Oz, all of us Sanctuary fans are watching the wonderful episode "Firewall" airing on the Sci Fi channel.**

**So, as usual, in honour of the season three epi being aired: Tada! A new chapter!**

**And it's longer! Due to popular demand and also the fact that I promised I would try to write longer chapter. About a page and a half… or more... I can't remember…**

**ANYWAY!**

**Good guesses everyone! Magnus and Druitt chapters are, as I said, coming soon! But there are a few reasons why their not coming any day soon... and no, if you ask me, you won't find out. You'll have to wait and see! :)**

**Read, Review, Make my Day (or in the case of many of my lovely readers, my night LOL:))**

**Enjoy! :)

* * *

****Chapter Four – Kate Freelander**

Stupid Work.

Stupid Boy.

Stupid Werewolf.

Stupid, Stupid, STUPID GUN!

She thought angrily. With every "Stupid" she thought her gun went off, hitting the black shooting range figure on the wall in the heart.

She continued shooting about five more times in the same place – creating a huge hole in the wall – when Will strolled through the range, completely ignoring the shooting gun.

Kate shot again and it just missed him as he walked by and put a basket covered in a red tea towel down.

"Bloody hell Will! What are you thinking?" Her anger dying down a bit instantly. He just turned around and smirked, looking like he was off in his own world.

"Someone's got problems with their lover-boy" he said child-like. As if he was about to start singing _"Hen-ry and Kayy-et sittin' in a tree…"_

She pointed the gun to his head.

"What do you want?" she hissed her finger poised on the trigger. She wouldn't really shoot him, sure he was infuriating, like that little brother of hers, but she wouldn't shoot him. For starters, Doc would probably start complaining that she lost ANOTHER protégé. And well, she was a girl, she couldn't help see the lovey-dovey looks Mr Zimmerman had for a Little Miss Magnus. And there were probably some vice-versa ones happening also. But when you lived in a household with a girl who could wheel a gun like Dracula could wear a cravat, plus was the daughter of the boss and a particular dark, bald and…_pasty_ psycho, you learnt to say nothing.

At that moment Will lifted up the tea towel and slowly pulled an apple out from under it. Care-free he stood in front of the painted shooting figure with his back against the wall and balanced the apple on his head. Slowly, he moved his hand back to his side.

"Shoot Me." He said, quite seriously. Kate's mouth dropped at the speed of a bouncy ball falling from a second story building. Then closed and opened again just like the ball.

"Excuse me? Okay then, it's official. You're seriously off your nut. I mean, I've thought you were going down that track for a while – and this just proves it! I mean –"

"I mean the _apple_ Kate." He huffed and crossed his arms and looked her in the eye. Kate frowned, his eyes seemed to be misted over… even slightly unfocused in this light. He seemed almost as if he were sleeping, with his reaction to her words and his stance so relaxed, if it weren't for his legs positioned in the way they were, he'd slide down to the ground and fall asleep in a heart beat.

"Wiiilllll" she stretched out his name concerned. As much as the idea of shooting the apple above his head gave her glee, she couldn't help but be a bit concerned. Damn the Sanctuary. It did that too you, it either made you stronger and smarter – well not quite smarter in the Pansy's case, but he was slowly getting there – or made you a huge softie. In her case, she'd grown soft.

He ignored her concerned tone and began to grin like a three-year-old on Christmas. He began to point frantically at the apple.

"C'mon Kaity-waity ya know ya want to!"

_Oh he didn't just-_

Her gun began going off, with every apple she shot, another reappeared on his head.

_Wait a minute-_

She paused. Not once did he bent down to replace the apple. And yet, every time she shot an apple off his head. Another reappeared, and he didn't even move a muscle.

"Okay then, the apples are gone. I leave you with the honour of cleaning up Kaity-waity. Ta Ta!" he said, skipping with his basket in hand and reminding her of Little Red Riding Hood.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

He laughed and pulled off a chunk of apple mash from his head and began to chew on it, while shaking his head to get rid of the left-overs.

"Got to go! See ya Kaity-Waity!" he said, giggling like a school girl and skipping through the door.

If steam could come out of someone's ears, there would be enough to fill a sauna with the amount that came out of Kate's.

"ZIMMERMAN!"

* * *

**So, What do ya think? You know what I love! :)**


	5. Chapter Five: Clara Griffin

**Hey Everyone!**

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry! The last time I updated was October, yes, you heard me, OCT-TO-BER and it's now December and ****Five**** days away from Christmas.**

**To say I feel bad is an understatement. You missed out on so many updates. Last time I update was when Firewall premiered, and now this Thursday, The Hollow Men does. That means I last updated… 1…3…7… SEVEN episodes ago! As for why I couldn't upload, I'm so sorry! RL is a pain, plus, to make matters worse, there was an incident that involved me, my head, and a door frame (personally, I find the story quite hilarious, and because of it, my mother's worried for my health…).**

**Also, My Darling Beta and Best Friend (The only one who actually knows anything about Sanctuary!) who is also known as Green Liquorice and Bookworm, has gone gallivanting around Europe with her family. (And thankfully, I received a postcard only a few days ago. Although I am a little disappointed about that. I was planning on turning her bedroom into a lab and her house into a Sanctuary – For what though… I don't know… haha :)) Not that I'm complaining much, okay, scratch that, I'm complaining a lot, but as long as she comes back and brings me back something or sends me more postcards I'll be fine.**

**And why I'm mentioning that you ask? I ask because if you see her in either: Prague, Vienna, Berlin, Florence, Switzerland or anywhere else…**

**Tell her I said hi? She'll be walking around with a party hat on the 8****th**** of December. **

**Uh Oh… It's the twentieth….**

**I FORGOT MY BEST FRIENDS BIRTHDAY! *starts hyperventilating***

**ANYWAY! **

**I actually started writing this chapter straight after I wrote Kate's, but never got to finish it until now. Plus, I'm finally on Summer/Christmas holidays (YIPPEE! For the Christmas Part, But Melbourne is having the wettest summer in ten years. It rains EVERY DAY! :'() and I will be trying to write furiously. So… Enjoy that okay? Hahaha :)**

**So as always, Read, Review, This chapter and the next are probably not the best work I've ever created (I have no beta to tell me otherwise :( ). But after the next chapter, things will be getting VERY interesting. Meaning, a big hairy fellow, a big tall and pasty fellow, and a blue eyed doctor will get to have some fun with dear old Will (and NO I will not let… much… damage… happen. But when you put Druitt in the room with someone who is a plain idiot at the moment… I can't promise. Same goes for Big Guy and Doc's patience may not last too long hahaha :)****)**

**Also, Clara and Will aren't together! Hehehe :)**

**Now on with the story, before I bore you any more with my senseless chit chat.**

**Chapter Five – Clara Griffin**

_Cuz Baby you're a Fiiii-rrreworrk_

Clara hummed and she headed upstairs towards the tower. Damn Katy Perry and her catchy songs.

_Hmm, note to self: update iPod playlist – you need NEW SONGS!_

The thought made her smile as she rounded a corner.

_Come on let your coulllourrrrrsssssssss burst! Make 'em go oh oh _

"OH!" she said the last part aloud as she ran into someone walking in the opposite direction. She fell back on her bottom and looked up to see her Ex smiling dazedly. A sudden anger filled her instantly when she saw him staring like he'd… well, she didn't want to think about that sort of subject.

Slight recognition appeared on his face.

"Oh, Hi Clara. See ya Clara." He said, walking right past her. She turned and watched him take a few steps before turning back to face her. He began to stare at her intently and her eyebrow rose as she began to look at him closely.

"Okay then, are you okay Will?" She asked, something wasn't right, he was… off.

"Can you be walked through when you're invisible?"

"What do you think?"

"Answer my question." He said warningly, Clara tilted her head to the side.

"No."

"And how do you know this?"

"Will, I turn _invisible_ not… walk-through-a-ble" she retorted, frowning, something was definately off. He looked like he was half-asleep. "Will, are you alright?"

"Course I am, the real question is, are you?"

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Can you be walked through when you're invisible?"

"For the hundredth time Will, I cannot be walked through."

"How do you know? I haven't even mentioned it 100 times."

Now Clara was starting to get annoyed, she turned to face the stairway again when Will suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Whoa," she said and took a step back, he just smiled, his head tilted.

"How do you know Clara, have you tested it?"

"No, I just know okay? Now will you leave me alone?" She tried to push past him but he just stood as solid as steel in front of her.

"Let's test it." He said, a smile she didn't like appeared on his glazed-eyed face.

"Will…" she said warningly, she didn't like where this was going and ducked behind him. He spun around and grabbed hold of her arm, his grip like iron.

"Let's test it." He repeated.

"Why would it interest you? Why would you want too?" she asked, struggling against his grip, his smile just widened. "Dammit Will! Let me GO!"

She managed to rip her arm free and run back up on to the stair case. Will stood at the bottom of the landing, just watching her, and shrugged. He turned and began to walk down the hallway she'd just come from.

Clara carefully made her way down the stairs, trying not to re-draw the man's attention as he walked around lazily. At that moment, the corner of her eye caught glimpse of something.

A mini basket ball.

She knew it would be stupid, but she couldn't help it, she made some quick calculations in her head and lunged for the ball, before throwing it a Will's head.

The moment the ball got about five inches away from his head, it bounced off something that shimmered; it seemed to cover that part of his body.

_Force-field? What the hell?_ She thought, at that moment, Will turned and smiled in her direction, he saluted her then walked in through the door way to the library.

Clara quickly got rid of any ideas of going up to the tower; she ran up to the closest area that contained weapons, preferably, guns.

The shooting range.

**Okay, so it's not much like my original plan of this chapter, but its damn close. And personally I think this was the better of the two, although probably not my favourite chapter of this story. Please review! Even if you just leave a smiley face! :) **


	6. Chapter Six: James Watson

**Sorry I took so long, I'm terrible I know, but I'm on school holidays now…. Well at least on the second week, so that's why there has been a lot of activity on my fanfiction account. I've been a busy bee just for you!**

**Read, Review… Story Alert. Reviews are amazing little things aren't they? Letting me know your thoughts, even if their only smiley faces… or angry faces… And please no flames. I didn't intend for this story to turn out like it has… it just did. Constructive criticism is loved. Also, I'm close to finishing this, there are about 5 or so chapters left and all are going through final stages of writing/editing etc. … So yeah XD**

**ENJOY!**

**Note: The shoes were inspired from the movie "Ever After", I couldn't really find anything like that in the little amount of text books on Him we have at my school, so I don't know if it's accurate or not. Also, I have a one-shot coming soon based off the Christmas mentioned here.**

**Also, this may seem a little dark…**

**There's a fair bit of detail in this chap, sorry if it's confusing or anything. I hope it's not...**

**P.S This is probably one of the longer chapters in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Six – James Watson**

It was a rare moment when you were in the Sanctuary and you were bored. Considering he was over a hundred years old – and was the real-life Sherlock Holmes – you'd think that James Watson would know quite a few tricks to quickly get rid of boredom.

But he didn't want to read. He didn't want to play the Violin. Or well, at least LEARN how to play the violin. He didn't want to go talk to Helen about an abnormal or ask for something to do. He didn't want to play chess with John or get into an argument. And to be honest, when it came to Nikola he couldn't think of a single reason as to why he'd be any where near the man unless it was necessary.

And it probably didn't help that he didn't want to move off this chair.

So with a grunt, the man reluctantly got up from his seat and grudgingly made his way to the shelves, sorting through them. Last time he sorted through a library's bookshelves was Christmas Eve, over 50 years ago, when he and Helen got snowed into the London Sanctuary's library.

Ahhh, Good Times.

He smiled as her came across a couple of Sherlock Holmes novel sitting on the desk, the beaded leather bound bookmark he had given Ashley years ago sitting on a first edition copy of "A Study in Scarlett", Will's set of glasses beside it. The younger man obviously found the book around and was re-reading it at the moment. His smile widened slightly before turning back to the bookcase.

_Swish… Plop… Swish… Plop… Swish…_

Will's head popped up from behind the bookcase and eyed the older man confusedly.

"William?" James asked, taking in the details of the body language before him. The older man's eyebrow rose as he went through the upcoming info in his mind.

Will moved forward, gigantic clogs that looked like down-sized versions of Noah's Ark on his feet, his eyes widened with fake innocence.

James laughed.

Not because of the absurd – and to some extent, failed – experiment of Leonardo da Vinci's that was on the man's feet. But because the man was so obviously _not_ innocent.

"Will, what on earth are you doing? You do know that Helen will not be happy when she finds out you had a priceless piece of history on your _feet._" Watson emphasized the last word as Will walked closer, looking intently at his shoes. He looked up, his eyes wide as the smile quickly fell from Watson's face.

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

James prided himself on his ability to read people well; he was the real-life Sherlock Holmes for crying out loud.

Yet he had never come across so many colliding things at once.

Something so muddled that you could make neither heads nor tails of it.

His arms were held tense, his fists clenching and his muscles rippling, yet his shoulders were loose and relaxed – if that were even possible. His stance was relaxed also, yet showed that he was ready fight off anything that came in his way.

His clothes were ruffled, like he ran a mile or just threw them on in a hurry. His belt loose and his sweater hanging off one shoulder slightly, which lead James to believe he just threw it on without paying attention. His clothing also showed signs he had been wearing them for a while. Fresh gun powder was sprinkled on his shoulders and the faintest smell of apples and gun powder emanated from him. There was also quite a few creases and silver paint on the edges of his pants. Pieces of apple littered his hair and smudged his shoes.

But the largest, most confusing part was his face.

His eyes were wide and watery, as if he were half asleep – almost as if he were sleep walking. His eyebrows were raised as if he was surprised, or shocked that James was here. His cheek bones looked higher, more prominent and the faint purple circles under his eyes stood out strongly against the sickly pale of his skin. His cracked lips also added to the fevered sleep walking look Will seemed to have adopted. Only thing was, he wasn't sweating. He showed no signs of being cold or warm.

He seemed almost like a blank slate – yet every few seconds, something flashed across his eyes. Something that James couldn't distinguish and it made his stomach twist into a knot.

"William, is there something wrong?" the younger man's head quickly plunged to look at his shoes.

"You can tell me."

James's concern heightened from the answer, well that is, lack of one. Since he first met the boy he had a soft spot for him. Saw him almost as a son of sorts, the way he treated deduction and his understanding of things, like with Declan, Ashley and Henry, he saw the young man as family.

"Nothing's wrong James. It must just be your imagination."

James gripped the man's arm as he took off the shoes and turned to walk away.

There was something wrong with his voice.

It was… deeper…

The muscles in Will's arms tensed as James noticed the other man was in the perfect position to hit him, had he been stronger.

At this second it was a battle of wills.

_This is not good,_ James thought as Will's poised arm slowly lowered. _What is going on?_

Then he saw it, a slight shimmer from coming from the back of his head, beneath it something blending in perfectly with Will's hair.

"What the–"

That was all the distraction Will needed to slam his elbow into the exoskeleton visible at the base of his neck.

James dropped to the grounds he quickly tried to re-align it as much as he could.

Will sneered at James's frantic form, trying to fix the meal to its original position, or close enough to it.

"How pitiful." The deep voice whispered, James gasped in air as the skeleton fell back into its original position. Will kneed the other man in the back, flattening the older man's shaking form to the library floor.

Watson crooked his neck to look at the younger man's face as he stood in the doorway.

If possible, the best way to describe him, was torn.

* * *

**Okay, so it was dark yes, but these past two chapters had to be in order for the end to be understood a bit more. But don't worry! They become a lot more crazy like the ones at the start for the next two chapters: John Druitt and Bigfoot :D**


	7. Chapter Seven: John Druitt

**Bit of a short one, It's gone back to its happy go-lucky story line peoples. Well, it has for the next two and a half chapters… :)**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR FABULOUS REVIEWS! **

**To everyone who has been reviewing, story alerting and adding this to their favourites, I am very touched and I thank you all for the support and patience you've shown for this story! Cyber chocolate Easter eggs for everyone! :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – John Druitt**

John hummed as he walked around the kitchen, pulling multiple things from the Sanctuary's cupboards. He stared into the food cupboard's collection of fruits before settling with a red-netted bag of oranges.

Carefully he lifted them out under the stack of apples and pears, before placing them on the bench with the Juicer, chopping board and a large, sharp knife.

He sighed as he pulled out three of the oranges, pulling off the stickers. He played with them for a few seconds, wondering if he could juggle them before placing one on the chopping board.

"La dee da, da dee da da" A voice sung airily. John's raised arm paused as he looked around.

"What in the–"

At that minute Will skipped in, only to stop with a look of horror at John's position.

John frowned as he took in Will's fevered, sleep-like state before the man started to back away slowly. John wondered for a few seconds what was wrong, before he remembered he had a knife in the air.

As his hand sailed to the chopping board, Will let out a high pitched screech and bolted out the room yelling something illegible along the lines of "Jackie's gonna get me"

The older man stared in the doorway where Will once stood, not sure if he should laugh or be worried. So instead he turned back to his cleanly cut in half orange and set about making his orange juice.

* * *

**Yeah, it's tiny, please don't hurt me, I meant no harm! :)**

**Reviews are Easter eggs, and who doesn't like Easter Eggs? :D**


	8. Chapter Eight: Big Guy

**Hello!****  
Sorry this is late, I thought I uploaded it along with the iPod Challenge last night, but apparently not!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Woah, I think that's the shortest note I've written... I think I should be a little worried.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Big Guy**

The Big Guy grunted and he finished polishing the large mahogany table, stepping back to admire his handy-work, before moving to the dresser. At that moment, a glaze-eyed Will walked in and sat on the window seat, lifting up one of the pillows and sitting it on his lap. He played with the fringed sides as he watched Big Guy closely.

After fifteen minutes of polishing several things in the room and being closely studied by the wide-eyed Will the entire time, Big Guy turned and let out a grunt.

"Wha'd you want?"

"What do I want?"

Big Guy grunted and rolled his eyes, after living with the Magnus family for as long as he had, he had a fairly good idea as to where this conversation could – and most likely would – lead.

Will frowned and tilted his head to the side, a look of curiosity clear on his fevered sleep-state face.

"Why are you so hairy?"  
Big Guy froze at that. _That_ was _not_ what he was expecting. The boy couldn't be _serious!_ Right?  
The Sasquatch turned to look at the man to see if he was serious. He was stunned to find that Will very much was, the look of curiosity infused with gravity, marginal confusion… and something that flashed through his hazel eyes that Big Guy couldn't put a name to.

"Heelllooo! Is there a brain inside the Rug? Or is everything just working because of Doggie's computers?" Will's head leaned closer to his side as Big Guy turned back to his work, thinking over the information he just took in and wondering if Magnus had seen her protégé at all today.

Will hopped off his seat and leaned over Big Guy's shoulder.  
"For a Rug, you sure like to polish things. Do you ever lie on the floor and let people walk over you? It would save having vacuum and mop that's for sure." At that Big Guy grunted again and frowned before turning to face the other man and slap his head.

But Will was too quick, he hopped away and started to skip around the room squealing.

Wait… squealing…?

"_If you go down in the woods today, you're sure to get a surprise!"_

Big Guy froze, hang on a minute–

At that moment Will came back around and gave the hairy abnormal a sharp poke before continuing the song, Big Foot turned and chased the younger man around the room. Magnus was going to want to see this.

Just as he was about to get a hold of the man, he slipped and fell on some polish and onto a chair. Will laughed and left the room, continuing his chant down the hallway.

Once he was out of hearing, Big Guy slumped into the chair, making a mental note to work to more.

* * *

**Reviews are love heart shaped chocolates!**

**Also, Cyber Cookies for anyone who can guess who's next! :D**


End file.
